Chuck vs The Last Night
by Traviosita9124
Summary: Set right after Chuck vs. the Ring, pre-season 3. Chuck and Sarah share one last bit of normalcy before he leaves for training. Charah, one shot, PWP. Rated M for a reason, guys. Please RR.


A/N: Just a bit o' fluff that popped into my head one day, set after Chuck versus the Ring; unfortunately, it took a long-ass time from conception to publication. Damn school. Anyway, the boring stuff: there's no way in hell I own _Chuck_. If I owned, _Chuck_, we would have already locked in seasons four and five. As always, enjoy, and **please please please review**. If I know what you like and want, I can keep giving you exactly that, but only if you tell me. And now, on with the show.

-Katie

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chuck?"

He stood at the foot of his bed, looking out into the darkened courtyard, where the bright paper lanterns lay dormant. Just a few hours ago, he had been in that courtyard, dancing with Sarah, and he had truly believed his life could be normal with her by his side. A little over an hour ago, he had uploaded himself with the Intersect, and yet again found himself at the center of government intrigue.

"Chuck?"

He startled slightly when he heard her call him a second time and he turned to face her as she stepped into the room. He was surprised to see her so soon; she had seemed almost afraid of him after he had taken out all of those Ring agents. He allowed his eyes to wander over her. She hadn't stopped home to change; her hair was still down, and she seemed to be on high alert. Her eyes bored into him, as if he would snap on her at any moment. Slowly, Sarah leaned back against the door, shutting it to make sure Ellie and Awesome couldn't hear anything that was about to be said.

He let his gaze skim her figure, from her calf-high boots, to the legging-clad curve of her hip, up and over her breasts, exposed by her open leather jacket. It was wrong; he knew it was wrong, to still feel lust for her with her former lover, partner and their friend not even in the ground, but it was there. She was still against his door, palms flat against the wood, her eyes fixated on him, waiting to see what he would do. He knows that tonight, after all that has happened, he wants to be proactive in something, wants to make a decision for himself instead of allowing something to just happen to him.

So, slowly, so he wouldn't startle her, he invaded her personal space.

Even in the dark, Chuck could see her clearly, knew when her gaze fell to his lips, and he felt more than heard her sigh when he placed his hands on her waist. He placed his right hand on her left cheek and felt a rush of caring when Sarah just barely leaned into it. Chuck knew she was stronger than any other woman he knew, but in that instant, she felt like any other woman he had held, few as those were. Chuck felt regret in that instant, that he wasn't who he was supposed to be for her.

Without stopping to think, he kissed her, kissed her like he had all the time in the world, with a slow, sweet passion that felt like it could go on forever. Sarah sighed into his mouth, her body pliable, trapped between him and the door. He could feel her heart pound against his chest, beating a rhythm in time with his own. Twice he had to stop when Sarah slanted her mouth across his in a way meant to make him speed up and lifted a leg around his hip to bring him closer. Looking down into those blue pools, he knew this was the mostly likely chance they would ever have to spend the night together, uninterrupted.

His face hardened in determination, he ran his hand up her hip and behind her back to lock the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The click of the tumblers falling into place momentarily brought Sarah back from her lust-induced haze.

She was wantonly pressed up against the bedroom door, head thrown back to the cool oak, back arched so her hips could grind into Chuck and find the friction and heat she wanted oh-so badly… Sarah should have been ashamed of herself. She was entirely out of control, desperate for the touch of her asset, and all she could do was pray no one would ever watch the security feeds from tonight.

That was the last lucid thought she was capable of for the rest of the night.

She felt as if she was one, raw, exposed nerve ending as Chuck slid his hand up her right thigh, across her ass to hitch her leg over his hip, and finally up her spine, under her shirt. She was embarrassed to feel herself quiver as his lips traced a hot trail up her neck to her ear, across her jaw and back to her mouth. She was only peripherally aware of him sliding her jacket from her shoulders as he kissed her; Sarah was far more focused on the rather impressive hard on that was now pressed against her center. She moaned when Chuck gave a shallow, experimental thrust against her, allowing her to feel the full length of him through her thin leggings.

Chuck's head fell to her shoulder as his fingers flexed into her hips, pulling her against him for another thrust as he began to gently suck at her neck. She gave a satisfied groan as one of his hands found it way to her left breast and tweaked her nipple.

"Chuck, undress me," came out of her mouth on a breathy whisper. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid he would come to his senses and stop. Instead, she felt him pull back the slightest bit as his warm hands burned a path through her thin shirt and he lifted it over her head, leaving her in just a bra. Sarah felt liquid heat pool in her panties as Chuck gave her a soft, sweet smile and palmed both her breasts. She couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped her lips when he took first her left, then her right, breast into his mouth, his teeth playing with her nipples through the rapidly dampening cotton…

Before she knew it, she found herself naked from the waist up with Chuck kneeling before her, sliding off her boots. Sarah thought her heart would pound out of her chest when she felt his hot breath ghost across the apex of her thighs. Slowly, so very slowly, Chuck pulled the leggings, along with her thong, off over her hips, carefully plastering the newly-exposed skin in kisses before going further, until she was absolutely bare before him. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut; she knew he could smell her arousal and the thought thrilled at terrified her all at once. When he placed a kiss squarely on her mound, his intent clear, Sarah protested.

"Chuck, really, you don't hav-"

"Sarah, trust me," he whispered, his voice confident. "I'm really, really good at this."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck had been hard when he first kissed her, but finding himself before a naked, waxed Sarah Walker had him stiff enough to cut glass. This had always been one of his favorite things to do to a woman, and he had always been complimented on his abilities. Smiling up at her, Chuck carefully lifted her left leg over his shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh. He was rewarded with the soft hitch of her breath, and so proceeded to place another on her right thigh before licking the crease where her thigh met her torso.

He reveled in the small tremors spreading across her legs before giving her one long, slow lick from the bottom to the top of her. He's proud of himself when she lets out a half scream as he swirls his tongue around her sensitive nub, and continues to tease her by easing off the slightest bit. Instead of giving her the direct pressure he knows she wants, Chuck uses his teeth to gently tug on her sensitive folds and a single finger to push into her slick heat.

Chuck soon discovers that "slick" is an understatement; she's positively flooded and becoming wetter by the second as he continues his ministrations. Adding two fingers to the first, he begins to pump in and out of her in a gentle rhythm, careful to curl his fingers forward to press against her most sensitive areas. He sucks that button at the top of her into his mouth, and while keeping up as much suction as he can, flicks at the exposed bundle of nerves with his tongue. He's rewarded with her clenching around his fingers as she chants his name like a prayer. He slowly disentangles himself from her and backs away, towards his bed, to allow her time to recover.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing Sarah noticed after coming back to earth was the oddly relaxing sensation of sweat chilling on her skin. Next, she realized that Chuck had moved away from her, and was now standing next to his bed, undressing. His shoes were already off and his jacket wound up rumpled on the floor before Sarah found the energy to mover herself in front of him to pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt. The details escape her, but they got Chuck out of his clothes together and tumbled to the bed as a mass of hot mouths moving over warm skin.

The feeling of his skin on hers caused her mind to short out; Chuck might not have been as muscular as his brother-in-law, but Sarah could still feel his muscles, and the feeling of him bobbing next to her thigh caused a whole new wave of wetness to flood from between her legs. Had she not been so eager to have him inside of her, she would have been embarrassed. Without taking his lips from hers, Chuck maneuvered them so he was seated against the headboard with her straddling his purple, straining member. Driven to the brink by the silk-smooth feeling of him against her slick heat, Sarah rose up without giving it any thought, sunk onto him.

"Sarah, don't we need…"

"Shh, Chuck. Relax and enjoy. Let me make you feel good," she breathed into his ear before pausing to nibble on the lobe.

Sarah was secretly pleased that she could cause his eyes to roll back as his head hit the wall behind him and his fingers dug into her hips. She knows they'll leave crescent moon shapes on her for days, and the idea of being branded by Chuck sends pleasurable thrills up her spine. Before she could begin to rock against him, his hands on her hips stilled her. She arched her brow at him in question.

"I want to enjoy this feeling for a while. C'mere," he whispered as he slid a hand behind her head and pulled her down for a kiss.

Sarah felt the slow burn start again and couldn't help herself from tensing her muscles around his pulsing shaft. Chuck let out a strangled groan before thrusting up into her; Sarah's own eyes rolled back and her body felt incredibly relaxed as she began to rock above him. Chuck moved his hands off of her hips to encircle her, supporting her back. Sarah leaned back, inviting him to kiss her breasts as she moved above him. Sarah had a fleeting thought that it wasn't fair that she had deprived herself of this for so long, the feeling was incredible…

But she needed more of him. Placing her hands on Chuck's shoulders for balance, Sarah began to thrust downward instead of grind against him, pulling him deeper inside of her. The feeling of her stretching caused her to lose her breath and speed up her pace. She could see the muscles in Chuck's abdomen tensing; that, along with the look of rapt concentration told her that he was close. She wanted to see him fly apart and come together all at once, all while inside of her. She pulled him in for a searing kiss, her tongue playing across his lips as she reached down to tweak one of his nipples.

The result was nearly instantaneous: Chuck released a deep moan into her mouth that Sarah gladly swallowed as he released deep inside of her. Sarah peppered his face in kisses as he came down from his orgasm, relishing in the feeling of him inside her as he softened. When he had gathered enough of his strength, he carefully maneuvered them beneath the covers to settle down for the night.

Sarah couldn't remember ever falling asleep so easily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime in the middle of the night, Chuck awoke to Sarah kissing him softly.

"Sarah, I may need a few more hours rest before we get back to business. You worked me pretty good before."

He's rewarded by the feeling of her warm breasts shaking against his chest in quiet laughter.

"I think I can hold myself back for a few hours," she whispered to him in the silence. "Chuck?"

"Yes," came his sleepy reply.

"Have you thought about what I said earlier? About meeting during your training?"

The silence loses its playful atmosphere, and Chuck wishes he had just flipped her under him and taken her again instead of talking.

"Sarah, I will do all I can to meet you in Prague. I want to be with you."

The answer seems to satisfy her, and she settles back down to sleep.

Chuck lays awake the rest of the night, wondering why he continues to make promises he knows he cannot keep.


End file.
